Tangled With a Twist
by YourDemon'sSoul
Summary: From the movie Tangled I decided to do something different, Ciel as Rapunzel, Sebastian a prince, a witch and a "flower" this story will follow the same plot of tangled but not entirely I will change lots of things so please give it a try. Sorry I am not to good with summaries whoever wants to help me write a better one just send me a PM and I will choose which one I like.
1. Prologue

**Hi there so I was bored and I decided to finally share something that I wrote...um I don't really know if it is good enough but please read. It is my first time sharing so don't be too harsh...**

**Disclaimer I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Tangled each show/movie belongs to its original owner. In this case Yono and Disney.**

**Tangled With A Twist**

Prologue:

Long ago in the year who knows when but it happened. Lived a King and Queen. They had longed for a child for the many years since they were married (about 2 years?). One day news broke out of them having a child joy was brought to the land and many celebrated this grand news. Finally a new member of the Royal Family! Many came from far and wide to present gifts to the family and the new child.

A few days after the news was spread out King Lucifer, a friend of King Vincent, along with his wife Queen Ariana and their two children Prince Claude and the Prince Sebastian being the youngest. "Welcome friends!" Vincent exclaimed while the two kings shared a 'manly' hug. "My Vincent. I have been wondering how long you were going to make me wait. The boys aren't getting any younger now," Lucifer replied giving a small chuckle at the end. "Well old friend which of the two is going to be the lucky one?"

Lucifer motioned for his youngest to come closer, "This boy right here, Sebastian, i have already married Claude to the Trancy Family's expected child."

Vincent nodded and began to speak, "My friend I have been meaning to ask but...what if the children are not girls? Then what you do my friend?"

"Well then too bad they will have to live with it won't they? And if our Queens want grandchildren the couples can adopt no? Or well you, Rachel and the Trancy family know my family secret so we can make it work." The two kings chuckled and shared a toast.

Now you may think everyone is happy now celebrating the member but well you see no. Not far away was a woman and not just any woman...but a witch. Yes, a witch named Angela, now this witch looked to be around twenty-nine with with/gray hair but not in a way that made her look old, gray eyes and a pale complexion. Now she has a secret for her youth...a flower a golden flower . Now how can a flower with all her might never letting anyone find it. And so it has been for the many years she had lived, but that was all about to change as soon as...well you'll see.

Nine months had passed and the the child was ready to be born. It was a cold December night and Queen Rachel was ready to give birth to her first child. The doctor had gone to see her and came out of the room but had grave news for the king. "She may not survive through this my King. I am sorry but there is nothing I can do."

Hearing about the golden flower long ago, King Vincent ordered his men and anyone in the kingdom to search for it immediately. Searching far and wide it took many hours for them to look until a young soldier in training saw it. Something gleaming in the moonlight a golden aura given off. He slowly approached the being and his eyes widened, "I-I-I found it! Here! Over here!" Overjoyed they quickly dug it up carefully and took it back to the kingdom. Now the witch saw all of this and instantly became furious they had taken her most prized possession and she wanted it back even if it meant murder.

Now the medic made flower into a potion and had the Queen drink it. Everyone stood out at the door waiting for something, anything to happen and that's when a cry broke out...a cry of both joy and laughter. A cry of a child being born. A gift. A gift from the God above. A maid walked out looking at the King and smiling, "You may come inside. Your Majesty." She said as the medic and the rest of the staff walked out of the room bowing before the King. He quickly walked in and in front of his eyes he saw his beautiful wife healthy and holding a bundle of blankets in both arms. Rachel looked up and smiled, "They say it is a boy but..his hair is so long...look." She unbundled the baby's head from the blankets and showed her husband. She was right sprouting from the child's head was long golden hair that went all the way to his tummy.

"Wha-?"

"The flower?"

"Maybe."

That night they prepared a lantern which had the family crest on, and let it drift in the night sky for the birth of their child. After a few minutes they bid their farewells to the villagers and went to put their child in bed. They carefully carried him to his room which had many toys along the floor neatly organized. Light blue painted the walls and white furniture was in the room. On a small wardrobe laid a crown which the king picked up and placed it on the boy's head. It being too big for him, it fell under his eyes and they laughed at his expression..."Ciel..."

"Huh? What was that Rachel?"

"His name...Ciel."

"That is a wonderful name...Prince Ciel Phantomhive...fiance to Prince Sebastian Michaelis of the Michaelis Kingdom." Both parents smiled and gently put the child in his crib who had already fell asleep.

Michaelis Kingdom:

"A boy...a boy! What news! Sebastian! Oh get me Sebastian here!" King Lucifer exclaimed to one of his guards. The guard quickly ran off to do his King's bidding and left in hurry in order to get the young Prince.

A few moments later the young boy arrived, "You requested to see me father?" The king smiled at his son and spoke, "Yes I have wonderful news my boy. Your fiance is born and they named him Ciel."

"'Him' Father?"asked the young prince. "Yes him my boy. Don't give me that look. YOu know I did the same thing to to Claude I married him to the child of the Trancy Family, Alois, whom was born last year. So I have thought had expected this." Sebastian had a smug look trying to figure out what features his fiance had. After a hard thought he quit asking his father instead. "He was born small, porcelain skin, big midnight blue eyes a cute smile and giggle, so I've heard. And golden hair that reaches his tummy. Anyways you will meet him tomorrow so get ready alright?"

"Yes father of course,"and with that Sebastian bowed and left.

Now you may think 'woohoo! yay! whoopee! Everybody is happy! Well no. Everyone in not happy meaning Angela. She was beyond mad, not like crazy mad (even though she is), anyways. While everyone was asleep she snuck into the palace and began to sing looking for a glow. She kept singing until she saw a faint glow coming from underneath a crack of a door. The door was a midnight blue with silver handle. She silently turned the handle and quickly went inside. Looking around she saw a cradled and in it the young prince sleeping with a stuffed rabbit in hand...she was puzzled but sang anyways.

Flower gleam and glow,

Let your powers shine,

Her eyes grew wide as she saw the prince's hair shine golden as her flower did once. She then grew a wicked smile and slowly held a strand of hair in her hand while the other hand pulled a pair of scissors from her coat.

Go back into time,

Bring back what once was mine.

Just as she cut the strand it stopped glowing and turned midnight blue. Out of rage she threw the scissors and the strand of hair in the corner and grabbed the baby boy, who woke up with a start and began to cry but still holding the rabbit (yep it is going to be important). She opened the balcony door and jumped to the ground floor after she saw a glimpse of the King and Queen coming to see their child. As Queen Rachel saw her child being taken away from her in front of her eyes she crashed to the floor and wept while her husband barked orders. "Find that Witch! And bring me back my child!" But it was far too late. Angela and the child had disappeared into the night never to be seen again.

Five years later

Far away deep in the forest was a tower surrounded with mountains. Angela and Ciel lived peacefully Ciel knowing nothing about his true family. Both Angela and Ciel sat in front of a fireplace, Angela sitting on a rocking chair brushing Ciel's long golden locks and Ciel sitting on a cushion at her feet singing to his 'mother'.

"Mommy?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Why can't I go outside?"

"The world is a dangerous place for a young boy as you and people would want to take you for granted and that is why you must never leave this tower unless for an emergency...do you understand my flower?"

"Yes mommy."

And with that Angela had found her new flower never letting it leave her again. But even this could not stop Ciel from wondering about the floating lights that always appeared on his birthdays and about the world outside. One night on his birthday knowing his mother was asleep he slowly crept down the stairs with his stuffed rabbit he had since birth and went to the only window in the tower and spotted the floating lights. He smiled and watched them fly past until he couldn't see them anymore. "Someday...I will go and see where you come from...until then...wait for me."

**There you go R&R. Please?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello so I am not dead...school has packed up and I needed to get ready for EOCs...OH! How I love High School...:) Oh my gosh I never expected anyone to read this story. I am honestly honored to have so many read this and I think I will continue this story. A shout out to the following first three users who reviewed, who favorited and followed~:**

**Narutopokefan - Intresting! I love the movie Tangled and I'm sure your story will be just as good :) ! Till the next update bye**

**XxXTsumetai-chanXxX - Sounds really intresting! Can't wait to read more**

**Blackdemon21 - Nice update it**

**Ages I almost forgot:**

**Ciel- 15**

**Sebastian- 22**

**Claude- 24**

**Alois- 16**

**Angela- 100+**

**Rachel- mid 30**

**Vincent- late 30**

**Lucifer- ?**

**Ariana- ?**

**Thank you, you three. So I was on Youtube and decided to listen to Aru Shitsuji no Nichijou (Sebastian's character song) sung by Daisuke Ono voice of Sebastian. And the rhythm and music kind of inspired me to write the following chapter let see how this turns out no?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Kuroshitsuji but if I did then...will...hell would break loose with the pairings; neither do I own Tangled...if I did the plot would be darker and deep.**

**And without further ado I present to you all:**

**Tangled With a Twist**

**Chapter 1: The Race, the Tower, the Fated Encounter Part 1**

Fifteen long and dreadful years have passed during the disappearance of the young prince. When learning about the captured boy King Lucifer sent soldiers to look for the boy across the land and to many other Kingdoms including Dukedoms. Never once finding a trace of the young Phantomhive.

The date is December 13, a day before Ciel was born and taken. Two young men; the eldest of the two looked to be around twenty-five, he was fairly tall around 6'3", bespectacled man with short, black hair and somewhat narrow topaz eyes. His outfit consists of black trousers, vest, pure black tailcoat, and around his collar a black ribbon like thing. Next to him was his younger brother about the age twenty-two his height is 6'1", longish black hair with a few strands grazing his face peacefully, crimson eyes; wearing black trousers, tailcoat, and a vest. He also sports a pocket watch with a silver chain. If one was not introduced to them correctly one would think they were servants going to bid their master's bidding in the stables, but no. These two handsome young men were no other than Prince Claude and Prince Sebastian Michaelis getting ready for their daily horseback ride this cool, chilly morning.

"A race huh?" Sebastian asked his brother, "Whatever for?"

"Just to keep your mind away for tomorrow," Claude said looking at his brother whom had a solemn expression clearly smacked on his face. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know perfectly well...you never even meet him...why do you care about him so much?"

"...I...I don't know...all I know is that my heart was in pain when I heard the news from the Phantomhive Family...I remember them telling me everything..."

Flashback:

Arriving upon the door the next day, Sebastian along with his father got out of the carriage as their butler, Fidelis, opened the door for them. The young prince couldn't help but wonder why his heart was beating so fast as if...as if something important was going to happen. Had his fiance slept with the rabbit he had chosen for him? Was he cute as his father had said? never better than the present to figure it out right? I hope Bitter Rabbit has been taken good care of you while you slept Ciel. As the two royals arrived at the doors two guards were standing on both sides and bowed when they saw the two. Right before walking away into the palace Lucifer and Sebastian saw a melancholic look on the faces of the guards.

"King Lucifer! Prince Sebastian! We were not expecting you two to arrive now we thought you would arrive later," said a redheaded maid in a fast squeaky voice. "I will call upon my master and inform him of your arrival. One of the other servants will be here to take you to the parlor." As if on cue another maid with a frail looking body, big hazel eyes, and brown hair showed up and took them to the parlor. "Would you enjoy any refreshments your Highnesses? I believe you had quite a long journey." Nodding at her, the maid left and came back with a cart filled with pastries and tea.

"Would you prefer a scone, eclair, blachindla, linzer torte or...?"

"I would like to have a blachindla along with tea please. What about you my boy?"

"Huh? Oh...um...a scone...and tea...please?"

The maid nodded and began to serve the guest. Finishing up, in came the king and queen. They both had bags under their eyes of not being to sleep at all along with a sad smile. The queen's eyes were red and puffy with all the crying and Vincent's voice was leaving him. "Lucifer...I have grave news. For both you and Sebastian." Both of them stopped taking a drink of their tea and placed them on the table in front of them. Knowing that Vincent was serious about this Lucifer spoke in a concerned tone, "Whatever is the matter you two? You have a healthy boy who you should be proud of hav-" he stopped when he saw their expressions turning pained at the mention of their son.

"Ciel was...he was...stolen...Angela...she came last night and took him. Took him into the night, and they just disappeared from the earth. It's like the wind carried them both away. We searched everywhere. We even had the hounds smell Ciel's strand of hair, but even they could not help," Rachel said. She looked at Sebastian whose face was hidden with his bangs. He was crying. He was crying for someone he didn't know. Someone he was going to marry. Someone. Someone special. And he taken away from him...he hated the witch more than ever.

End Of Flashback.

Sighing, Claude looked at his younger brother with sad eyes. This was always a hard topic on the said Prince since he was always expressionless. "From our stables to the mountain range that borders the three Kingdoms: Ours, Trancy, and Phantomhive. Whichever of us gets there first has to the other's paperwork for a whole year." The crimson eyed man looked at his brother and smirked, "Well then...get ready to lose spider."

"Don't count on it raven."

Both mounted their horses and were off. Knowing that the eldest would cheat with using the shortcut; Sebastian quickly took a different route he had found a few months back. It had much more obstacles but after months of going through the route he had made a path leaving only the beginning of the path messy with branches, twigs, grass, weeds, flowers, and other stuff. Smirking at the thought of his brother's shocked face when he sees the youngest waiting for him. Speeding through the route he saw blurs of colors: purples, reds, pinks, green, brown,...blues...along with the sounds of wildlife. He loved it. Ever since he was young. The wind blowing, sounds of nature, and the rush of life. I wish I could share this with you...my love. He shook his head at the thought of it but then decided against it. No...I will enjoy for the both of us...my Ciel. My love. I will find you. and take you home. He smiled at the thought and started to wonder what his fiance looked like now. This is frustrating I can't even think about what you would look like. I just hope you still have Bitter Rabbit that way I know that it is you.

He came to a stop as his horse had become tired with sprinting to long. Letting the beautiful creature get water that wa provided by a pond. He sat down listening to the whispers of the day. Leaves falling down his face as the wind blew on them. Feeling it was about time to leave he got up and mounted his horse, Soul. They were gone, nothing but a trail of dust could be seen.

The Tower:

Not far away located behind a curtain of vines and the low branches of a willow tree was a cave. Leading out into the middle of the high mountain range between the three kingdoms. Had a tower. The tower looked like a cottage with blues and creamy colors. A sparkling lake close by grass the greenest anyone could see. Along with some trees and plants here and there. Now the tower didn't look like it had a door making it confusing to some. From above a melodic voice could be heard.

(Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa sung by Kalafina)

_Tsumetai namida wo tataete_

_Toki ga michiru koro_

_Anata wa hikari wo sagashite_

_Yami wo hiraku darou_

_Akane no utagoe_

_Sono mune wo somete yuku_

_Eien ni kogarete_

_Chiriisogu shirabe no you ni_

_Kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa_

_Watashi no niwa ga aru_

_Itsuka anata ga tadoritsuku_

_Miriwa no kanata ni_

_Tsuki wo mamoru yoru no yami ga_

_Sasayaku komuriuta_

_Nakanai kodomo no hitomi ga_

_Yume ni nureru made_

_Sayonara_

_Nidoto wa aenai anata dakara_

_Itoshiku kuru wa shiku_

_Yoru wa mune wo eguru you ni_

_Kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa_

_Anata no ie ga aru_

_Tsuki no ochiru yami no mukou_

_Minamoto wa kaeru_

_Hosorimichi_

This voice belonged to a beauty. Flowing long golden locks that was probably 60 feet long, porcelain smooth, unharmed skin complexion, big doe midnight blue eyes, flat chested...wait a minute...that's not a female! What?! A male?! O it only Ciel...hehe...whoops~ anyways~. The young boy was finally turning 15 tomorrow and he couldn't hold his excitement inside anymore. He ran around the small living he and his mother shared, and jumped around with excitement. Everywhere books and paintings were around the walls. From famous paintings to paintings that he himself made. His latest was a painting above the chimney, in which a dark sky was surrounding him, stars were shining brightly, and there was a trail of lights or what he thought stars as well. Next he was sitting on a tree with his golden long hair hanging down from it as he stared at the night sky.

**So I am going to leave it here k? And I am going to ask you guys to help me think which others I should include in this story. So if you have anyone tell. TELL. TELL! :)**

**...so Review? If you do...I will...um...give you Ciel Phantomhive's never ending...sweet collection? IDK...I'll ask Sebastian. **


End file.
